


free as the wind

by MMOW (KryptoKiwi)



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Canon Compliant, Canon Related, Closure, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Destiny, During Canon, Feelings, Freedom, Gen, Home, I Tried, I'm Bad At Tagging, Light Angst, One Shot, Self-Acceptance, Self-Discovery, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Self-Indulgent, Self-Reflection, Unresolved Emotional Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:07:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28941942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KryptoKiwi/pseuds/MMOW
Summary: Who was he, really? Guess he had all the time in the world left now to figure it out.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	free as the wind

**Author's Note:**

> This is sort of a rewrite of a previous concept that I’ve posted onto here? Regardless, I prefer this one’s execution. Hope you enjoy! This is sort of a look into Morro’s head between S5’s ending and DOTD.

Sometimes, he wondered what made him so different from the ninja or from Lloyd. He didn’t really deserve to be with them or have what they did, anyway. Not after everything. Maybe that’s it. Maybe that’s why it hurt to see them with Wu. Maybe that was why he feared them. Why he envied them.

Really, it’s a dumb question to ask.

He just considers himself fortunate to be freed of the Cursed Realm. How was it even decided that he would go there after he died? Since when was ambition a crime against humanity? He was a _child_. He just wanted to get out of those caves and go back home. He never wanted to die alone.

You could argue his second experience with death was far more warranted. He probably wouldn’t debate you. He leveled a village. He stole someone’s body and, essentially, tortured them. What he did in death as a result of his ambition was far worse than anything he’d done in life. It was hard. It was so hard. He wanted to acknowledge his misdeeds. He knew, somehow, that what he’d done was not justified. But the justifications still ran rampant in his mind. He couldn’t get rid of them.

_This was Wu’s fault. If he hadn’t opened his mouth, I wouldn’t have ever had to believe I was more than some kid who lived on the street. More than a person who would never amount to anything and would always be looked over. Someone who lived with the trash. Who lived off of the scraps in it. Who meant nothing and would be remembered by nobody. I wouldn’t have died before I could really live. I wouldn’t have been cursed and subjected to the excruciating years with The Preeminent._

_But you don’t believe that. Wu gave you enough of a purpose. He helped you stay alive and gave you everything. He made you the master of the wind. You would have never known your own power and strength without him. But you never really did know, did you? You were too busy chasing someone else’s. You got greedy. You tossed aside yourself because that wasn’t good enough. When faced with the reality of who you were, you didn’t like it. You wanted to be something...someone...else. What did Lloyd even do to you, other than exist?_

He couldn’t fully accept either view. He wondered if he’d ever settle on a “truth” and stick with it. He wondered if he’d ever have a place where he belonged. Somewhere to call home. The monastery wasn’t for him. The Cursed Realm wasn’t, either. Would the Departed Realm be? Probably not.

But that’s just like him, isn’t it? The wind. It never stays in one place. Sometimes, it’s soft. Others, it rages and makes itself known.

Come to think of it, the ninja were also like their elements. What he knew of them from Lloyd and his own experiences, at least. Cole was the foundation their team stood on. The earth. Kai was passionate and ignited that in his team during their worst moments. Not smothered out easily. Persistent. Fire. Jay kept his team on their toes and also lit up the dark...just in a different way. His excitement was contagious. He was a bit silly, yes. But underestimate and assume too little of his abilities, and he’d strike with a vengeance. Lightning. Zane was cold and unforgiving towards his enemies, but just the refresher his team needed to take away the heat of battle. Ice. And his...least...favorite...because she scared him...Nya. She was versatile and incredibly quick to adapt to any situation. Fluid like water. Maybe destiny wasn’t too crazy after all.

There’s something else that he forgot his beloved wind was: free. If this was the role he was bestowed after all, then he refused to let anything dictate who he was and the direction he would travel from now on. Not his doubt. Not The Preeminent. He’d never be the type to submit to destiny, because it could never hope to contain him. Not in its wildest dreams.

But maybe, just maybe, he could work with it.


End file.
